Pretty Hair
by 13.DMHG.Starlight-Mist
Summary: Hermione: "What brings you down here? Aren't you supposed to be torturing your poor teammates, making them play in this blazing hot sun?" Draco: "The golden ball with wings that is currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?" When the snitch flies down her shirt, then takes temporary residence in her hair, Hermione learns something unexpected about Malfoy. Dramione Oneshot. DMHG


**Pretty Hair  
>Author:<strong> Starlight-Mist (Nickname)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Story Length:<strong> 7,482**  
>Summary: <strong>Hermione: "What brings you down here? Aren't you supposed to be torturing your poor teammates, making them play in this blazing hot sun?" Draco: "The golden ball with wings that is currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?" When the snitch flies down her shirt, then takes temporary residence in her hair, Hermione learns something unexpected about Malfoy. Dramione Oneshot. DMHG**  
>Status:<strong> Complete**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any rights of the Harry Potter world, series, or characters. J. K. Rowling owns all rights; I am merely toying with her creations. All I made was the plot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Another Dramione! First oneshot. Please read what's written above! Thank you for reading this, and if you are an author, use disclaimers; they might shut down FanFiction sites because there aren't any disclaimers. Spread the word! Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>The door to the Gryffindor Common Room creaked opened, grabbing the attention a certain two chess-playing boys. They leaned out of their seats, curious why there was someone inside the castle on such a beautiful day.<p>

Their question was answered when the pile of books entered; the two boys immediately knew that it was their best friend, though the person's identity was concealed by the books, and they also knew the person's excuse.

The pile of books was taller than the person, whose face was certainly red with exertion, and it was topped by a few pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkpot that was teetering on the edge of the top book. Finally, the inkpot decided that gravity was a good way to go.

As the inkpot made its way downwards, Harry lunged for it, just barely managing to catch it before it broke and spilled all over the rug.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said cheerily, setting the pile of books down with a loud _thunk_.

"You're welcome," Harry said, handing the inkpot back to her.

Hermione put it down next to the leaning tower of books, then pulled off her shoulder bag.

"Where are you going," Ron asked, hoping to distract her from seeing the chessboard on the table where they were supposed to be doing their Potions essays (the insistence of a certain bookworm).

"I'm going outside to get a little vitamin D," Hermione answered.

"Whoo!" Ron yelled, "she's finally leaving her small, dark dungeon!"

Hermione scowled, grabbing a book and brushing past Ron. Didn't he know that he should be studying for the exams?! They were only three months away!

Hermione marched outside to her favorite reading spot, a young tree, growing next to the quidditch pitch.

She came here often, doing her homework or reading while keeping an eye on Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they practiced.

Hermione sat down and squinted against the sun, trying to see the color of the jerseys that were up in the sky.

However, when the sun hit a certain platinum-blonde head of hair, there was no need to see the jersey colors. It was the Slytherin Quidditch team.

She snorted, then buried herself in her book.

As the sun beat its burning rays down on her, Hermione felt really hot in her robes.

She stood up and pulled her robes and jumper off, folding them and placing them by her side. As she leaned back against the tree, she took off her socks and shoes and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

Hermione wiggled her toes into the sweet green grass and closed her eyes, sighing with contentment,

However, she still felt hot, so she pulled her hair up into a high bun, taking time to thank Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny.

Over the summer, the three of them had decided that Hermione's hair was 'hideous' and needed to be changed. They had found a wonderful shampoo for her, and now, her hair was soft and wavy, not in the least bushy.

Patting her tight bun to make sure it'd stay in place, she picked up her book and continued reading.

Minutes later, as she was nearing the end of the book, she heard a broom cut through the air. She looked up from the pages and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"What brings you down here? Aren't you supposed to be torturing your poor teammates, making them play in this blazing hot sun?"

Malfoy scoffed.

"Well, if you give it to me, they won't be."

Hermione looked down at her book.

"My book?"

"No, idiot," Malfoy drawled.

"Then what," Hermione snapped.

"The snitch."

"What do you mean, the snitch?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"The golden ball with wings that is currently residing on your lap! Heard of it?"

Hermione looked down, and sure enough, the snitch was sitting on her lap, its wings folded.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, not having noticed its presence before Malfoy mentioned it, "what are you doing here?"

The snitch unfolded its wings and flew up, right in front of her nose. Reaching up slowly, as not to scare it, she opened her hand.

Her hand was moving in closer, and closer, when Malfoy coughed and Hermione twitched her hand. The snitch startled, and dove down Hermione's shirt.

Hermione squealed and jumped up, batting at her shirt, trying to get the snitch out. However, the snitch had other plans and wormed its way into her bra.

Malfoy was trying hard not to laugh at her predicament, but finally, a snicker made its way out.

Mortified that Malfoy had seen the snitch fly down her shirt, Hermione's face turned pink.

Malfoy dismounted his broom and lay it on the ground, advancing towards her.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed, backing up.

"I'm not going to," he said, still walking towards her.

The snitch, deciding that it was squished, spread its wings and flew out of Hermione's shirt.

"I just knew that the snitch would eventually get cramped in there," Malfoy said, amused.

Hermione's face, though it had been normal after the snitch left her bra, turned pink again.

The snitch, using the time during which Malfoy was embarrassing Hermione, had found a hiding place, and if he had been a year earlier, a perfect nest.

Hermione was stopped from arguing back as she felt something set down on the top of her head; the snitch was in her hair!

Malfoy stepped towards her, back up into the tree.

"Just stay still," Malfoy said in a gentle tone.

"What are you going to do," Hermione asked, her hands up in her bun, trying to remove the snitch.

"I'm going to get the snitch out of your hair," Malfoy answered, walking over to her, "now sit back down."

Hermione somehow felt compelled to obey, so she sat down and leaned back against the tree.

Malfoy stood by her side and reached his hands out, placing them on her messy bun.

The snitch, feeling Draco trying to pull it out, burrowed deeper into Hermione's bun.

Draco tried to get it out, but the further in went in, the harder it was to even touch it.

Finally, with an angry huff, Draco pulled out his wand and cut the stupid hair elastic, causing Hermione's hair to tumble down her shoulders in a smooth, wavy cascade.

The snitch tried to flee from Draco, but as it beat its wings, it got tangled in Hermione's hair.

"Ow," Hermione exclaimed as the snitch gave a hard, desperate yank.

"It's not me," Draco said, kneeling down, "it's the snitch, tangled in your hair."

Draco finally managed to get the snitch caught between his fingers, and he very carefully unwound Hermione's hair from around it.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said as he tucked it into his pocket.

Hermione was startled; "What did you just call me?"

Draco wet his lips before speaking again.

"Hermione."

"Alright, Draco," Hermione said, picking up all her stuff.

"Hey, where are you going?" Draco asked, confused.

"In," she replied, "away from crazy snitches and confusing men."

"Wait," Draco exclaimed, jumping up and running to catch up to her.

"What," she snapped, pulling jumper over her head.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione froze, her jumper half over her head. Draco grabbed the bottom hem and pulled it down, over her head.

"What did you say," Hermione asked as she lowered her arms, sure that it was just one of his sick jokes.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he repeated.

Hermione snorted.

"And what brings this sudden change of attitude?" she asked.

"Actually, I've felt this way since the beginning of this year."

"Why," she asked, curious.

Draco frowned.

"Do you know Legilimency?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry up, Mudblood! The sooner I am out of your presence, the better!"<em>_  
><em>

_Hermione was tempted to stay put, just to annoy him, but since she knew that wouldn't accomplish anything, ran to catch up with the blonde-haired prat._

_As they were passing a dark and shady alcove in their first hallway, Hermione heard a sniffle, and froze._

_"What is it, Granger? Found another mangy cat to add to your collection?" Malfoy sneered._

_Ignoring him, she turned around and went __to check the alcove out. Crawling under the extended foot of a large stone statue, she found herself face to face with one of the first-year Gryffindors._

_"Lisa!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing out so late?"_

_Lisa sniffed and handed Hermione a soggy piece of paper._

_Lisa Louisa-Marie Vienna,  
>We are sorry to inform you, but your parents were found dead this morning. We suspect that this is the work of one of the remaining Death Eaters that haven't been arrested, and we are investigating to the best of our abilities. You will remain at Hogwarts during the school year, and by then, we hope to have found you a temporary home.<br>Our condolences,  
>The Ministry of Magic<em>

_Once Hermione looked up from the letter, Lisa started sobbing again._

_"Oh, sweetie," Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around the poor girl and letting her sob into her shoulder. Lisa wrapped her arms around Hermione neck and buried her face into her robes, her long brown hair sandwiched between._

_Hermione sat there for a moment, then picked Lisa up and carried her out of the alcove and into the hallway._

_Malfoy was impatiently tapping his foot, but when he saw Granger carrying a crying little girl out of the alcove, stopped._

_"What happened," he asked, just a trace of concern hinting his voice._

_Hermione shifted the girl so that her weight was on her other arm, then handed him a letter._

_"I'm going to take her back to our common room," she whispered._

_"You're supposed to bring her to Professor McGonagall, fuzz-brain," he said, scanning the letter._

_"I don't care," Hermione snapped, "she's coming with me to the dorm!"_

_Hermione paused, and in a kinder tone, asked him if he could finish patrolling alone._

_Malfoy nodded, and Hermione set off towards the common room._

The next thing that Hermione saw was Malfoy walking down the hallway and speaking the password. After being admitted, his gaze landed on the sofa.

_Hermione was lying on her back on the sofa, still in her school clothes. Her hair was fanned out around her head like a chocolate brown halo, and Lisa was lying on her._

_Lisa's back was pressed to Hermione's chest and legs, and there was a book covering Lisa's chest, Hermione hands holding onto it._

_There were two finished mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table, and the wastebasket next to the sofa had quite a few tissue papers in it._

_After inspecting the rest of the room, Draco pieced together the story._

_Hermione had brought Lisa back and calmed her down. She then probably made hot chocolate for them to drink as they talked. _

_Then, knowing Hermione, she got a book and read to Lisa, the two of them falling asleep midway through the book._

_Draco walked back around the sofa and looked at the two sleeping girls. Hermione had a peaceful face on, and Lisa looked like she had gone to sleep warm and content. _

_Hermione had done a good job._

_As he was about to turn around and leave, he saw Lisa turn in her sleep, her shoulders digging into Hermione's chest in a painful-looking way. _

_Hermione groaned, but slept on._

_He frowned. It must be bloody uncomfortable._

_After contemplating the situation, he made a decision, though he did spend a few seconds wrinkling his nose._

_Removing the book from H__ermione's hands, he book__marked it, then placed it on the coffee table. After he moved Hermione's arms off of Lisa, he picked her up and moved her to Hermione's room, tucking her under the blankets__._

_After Lisa looked comfortably situated, he went back downstairs, to the sofa where Hermione was sleeping. Carefully picking her up, as not to wake her, he carried her into his room._

_He pulled back the covers on his bed and put her down, making sure to fluff the pillows. The whole reason that he had moved her was because he didn't want her to have a stiff-neck the next day, and if she got one in his bed, his work would've been for nothing._

_As he was tucking her in, his hand brushed her hair._

_Wait...it wasn't frizzy, or was it._

_On impulse, he touched her hair again, __and then he realized that it wasn't greasy, bushy, or frizzy. _

_It was soft, smooth, and...pretty._

_Her hair creamy and smooth, a beautiful chocolate brown with lighter highlights._

_Mesmerized that she really had changed her hair, he sat down on the bed and ran his hands through her hair; she hadn't used a disillusioning charm like he had thought she did. It was surprising._

_He sat there for many long minutes, just stroking her hair. _

_It was only then that he realized that his opinion of her had changed; she wasn't a bossy, know-it-all bookworm anymore._

_She was a very beautiful young woman who tried to help those around her, teaching and sharing her knowledge._

_Draco frowned. Was really his opinion of her that had changed, or...had she changed?_

_With that puzzling thought, he pulled himself away to make his b__ed, transfiguring his desk into a sofa, his parchments into blankets, and his quills into pillows._

_Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he came to realize something important._

_HE was changing.  
><em>

~(DMHG)~

_"Granger! Wait up," Draco called, running to catch up to the bookworm._

_Ignoring the stares of the people around him, he ran up the stairs, papers fluttering in his hands._

_"What?" she asked impatiently._

_"You forgot your Charms notes," he said, shoving the papers into his hands._

_"Did you steal them to copy them?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously._

_"No," he answered, "I just saw them fall of your desk as you got up."_

_Hermione flipped through her notes, and seeing as they were all intact, nodded._

_"Thank you," she said, "pard-"_

_Hermione was cut off from her next comment by Harry and Ron calling to her from the top of the staircase._

_"Hurry up, or we'll be late for Transfiguration!"_

_"Sorry," she said, shooting Malfoy and apologetic look before running up the stairs, her hair flying out behind her and her shoulder bag bouncing against her hip._

_Draco ran a hand through his hair and walked slowly down the stairs, oblivious to the stares of other students, completely lost in his own world._

~(DMHG)~

_"Get out of my way, you Mu-Muggleborn," Draco said, barely catching himself from calling the boy a Mudblood._

_Blaise and Theo shot him weird looks, confused about his hesitation to say the word 'Mudblood.'_

_"You okay Drake," Theo asked worriedly, checking his eyes._

_"Fine," he snapped._

_Theo nodded, glad that his friend was back to his normal snappish self._

_As Draco brushed past, Theo turned to face Blaise._

_"You have any idea what that was about," he asked._

_"No idea," Blaise answered with his 'I'm-pondering-things-right-now' face on, "but I have a feeling it's something to do with the Granger girl. Did you see how he ran up the stairs to give her back her Charms notes yesterday?"_

_"No," Theo answered, still confused._

_"Well, never mind then," Blaise answered, his mind still in the clouds._

_Theo huffed before turning away from Blaise and towards the Great Hall._

_"C'mon Blaise, you don't want to miss dinner! I heard the house-elves have prepared shepherd's pie tonight!"_

_Blaise watched the retreating form of Theo as he pondered his friend actions and reluctance to use the word 'Mudblood.'_

_There was something going on, and he was going to find out._

~(DMHG)~

_The bright lights were making Blaise dizzy, but he continued on._

_"Hey, Blaaise," Pansy slurred, staggering up to him, "wanna daance under these staaahs? Y'know, if you dance under the staaahs, your dreeams will come truue?"_

_Blaise pushed off a drunken Pansy, taking a second to pull the strap of her dress back up before pushing through the crowd of dancing Slytherins._

_"Hey Blaise," Theo snickered, "whaz the rush? I saw quite a few pretty girls here. Why aren't ya dancing?"_

_"Cuz' I gotta get to Dray; I think it's time for him to go to bed."_

_"Ahh," Theo said, "then you better continue."_

_Finally getting to his destination, he sat down next to a piss-drunk Draco. _

_Though Draco could handle many drinks, he had really overdone himself this time, and his eyes were glazed._

_"Hey Dray," he said, "don't you think it's time to go to bed?"  
><em>

_"I dunnooo," Draco mumbled, chugging another beer._

_"I think it is," Blaise said, pushing the beer away from Draco._

_"'kaaay," Draco grumbled, standing up._

_However, the second that Draco's feet touched the ground, his knees buckled._

_Had Blaise not been Keeper for a dang, long time, Draco would've had a nasty bump on the back of his head._

_"Yeah, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Blaise muttered, slinging Draco's arm onto his shoulder._

_Getting a drunken-Draco to the Head Dorms was a bit harder than he had hoped, as Draco was much taller than him, and he was stumbling quite a lot._

_Finally reaching the painting, Blaise stopped._

_"He's drunk," he said to the portrait just as Draco's head slumped over, putting most of his weight on Blaise._

_"Oh my," the knight said before swinging open; "don't worry; I won't tell."_

_"Thanks," Blaise said, hauling Draco through the portrait hole._

_Blaise somehow managed to get Draco to the top of the stairs without cracking his head open, and then into his bedroom._

_Shoving him not-so-gently onto the bed, Blaise pulled the covers up and shoved Draco under them._

_As he was about to leave, Draco started muttering._

_Blaise immediately summoned a notepad and quill to take note of anything blackmail-worthy, then went over to his side._

_"Pretty hair..." Draco muttered, flopping his arm over his head, "such pretty hair."_

_"Who," Blaise asked._

_"Sooo chocolaty and smoooth," Draco muttered._

_"Who," Blaise asked again._

_"Graanger."_

_Blaise was shocked._

_"Did you just say that GRANGER'S hair was chocolaty and smooth?" he squeaked._

_"Yah," Draco grinned, "and preeetty. It's jus' soo looong, and she is soooo Slytherin."_

_"Granger? Slytherin?"_

_"Yeah; Graaanger-Daaanger. She blackmailed Potter for Weeasleyyy once. Now, Potter doesn'tt dare go further thaan kisss the Weaslette. He's gottaa waaait 'til they're out of schooool."_

_Blaise just shook his head in disbelief, though he knew that Draco was speaking his mind._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, "Granger-Danger; now, how about getting some sleep?"_

_"Whaaat a goood ideeea!"_

~(DMHG)~

_"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Draco exclaimed, his cheeks flushed a bright red._

_"Yeah, right," Blaise drawled._

_"Fine," Draco said softly, "I was talking about Granger as I was falling asleep."  
><em>

_"Ha!" Blaise crowed._

_Draco groaned and put a hand to his head._

_"Blaise, shut up, and get me a hangover potion! My head is killing me!"_

_"Okay," Blaise said, "but just keep in mind that you first talk about the girl; then you fantasize about the girl; and then, you have a full-blown crush!"_

_Again, thanking his keeper-skills, he slammed the door closed. _

_Flying vases chucked by Draco really did hurt._

~(DMHG)~

_"Malfoy, are you okay," Hermione asked, "your face is a little red."_

_"I'm fine," he snapped, instantly regretting it, as Hermione's face morphed into stone._

_"Alright," she said in an emotionless-tone._

_"Wait," he called, "I'm sorry."_

_Hermione snorted._

_"Yeah right; a Malfoy apologizing to a Mudblood. The sky's falling y'know."_

_"Don't call yourself that," Draco exclaimed._

_"What," Hermione asked, "Mudblood?"_

_"Yeah," Draco said, "don't call yourself that. Okay?"_

_"No," Hermione said, "I am a Mudblood, and I am proud of it."_

_"No you aren't," Draco growled._

_"Then what am I," she asked in a taunting voice._

_"You're Hermione Granger."_

_"Blood-status wise."_

_"Muggleborn."_

_"Really; I'm not a Mudblood anymore?"_

_"No."_

_Hermione frowned._

_"Alright then. You're apologizing to a Muggleborn?"_

_"Yes," Draco said, standing up._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, it was rude of me to snap at you."_

_Hermione considered it for a second._

_"Apology accepted."_

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled back, startled.<p>

Was he _really_ trying to change for the better? Was she the one who had changed him?

She stepped back from him, then slowly walked around him, inspecting him.

Nothing physical had changed.

She cast a few spells and checked his eyes for any sign of a haze as he watched her curiously.

Nothing turned up.

He was telling the truth, he really was trying to change.

"So," Draco said, "I see you have realized that I'm telling the truth."

Wordlessly, she nodded her head.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

She just stared at him for a second.

"Draco, I hardly know you! We were enemies for more than six years!"

Draco's face fell for a second.

"Alright; I can wait."

"Wait," Hermione said, laying her hand on his arm, "we can still be good friends."

"Alright, as long as you promise to be my girlfriend one day."

Hermione hesitated for a second before promising.

"Alright," Draco grinned; "now, I'm going to stop torturing my poor teammates, making them play in this blazing hot sun, and tell them I've got the snitch."

As he mounted his broom, a smile lit up Hermione's face; he _was_ a changed man.

With that thought, she hurried back to the Gryffindor common room (forgetting her shoes, socks, robes, and book!).

Upon entry, she swept Harry and Ron into a hug, not even caring that they'd been playing chess and not doing homework.

"What's going on," Ron asked, very confused.

"Well," she said, "I got my Vitamin D, and a future-boyfriend."

"What!?" both Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Now," Hermione said, "promise that you don't judge me, or him. He has changed, for the better, and I am definitely not under a spell or potion."

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, sure; now, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ron just stared.

"I think," Harry said.

"-she's gone barmy," Ron finished.

Hermione just grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey Drake," Hermione said, hanging up her coat.<p>

"Yeah," he said, looking up from his coffee and paper.

"You remember the day you first asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Draco chuckled, getting a funny image of her face as the snitch flew down her shirt; "how could I ever forget, and what are you getting at."

Hermione grinned; Draco knew her too well.

"Well, how'd you cajole me into kissing you? I can't remember."

Draco sputtered, his face red.

"How could you forget!"

"Well, wasn't I half-drunk?"

"Yeah," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Well, how'd it happen?"

Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Do you know Legilimency," Draco said, repeating his words from years earlier.

Hermione smiled and pecked his lips.

"I believe so."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Draco!"<em>

_"Yeah," he said, pulling away from the Quidditch-supply store._

_"Want to go grab a coffee," she asked, pointing to the new cafe on the end of the street._

_"Sure," he said, walking down the street, "great way to end the year!"_

_"Yeah," she agreed, "and the century."_

_"True," Draco said._

_When they came to the door, Draco opened it and held it for Hermione._

_Hermione walked right up to the counter._

_"Can I have a cappuccino?" she asked._

_"Sure, sweetie," the man said, writing down her order._

_"Draco? What would you like?"_

_"Draco," the man asked, "as in Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Yes," Draco answered._

_"Sorry," the man said, fixing him with a cold glare, "we don't serve Death Eaters."_

_Hermione's eyes blazed._

_"Excuse me," she snarled, "what did you just say?"_

_"I said, we don't serve Death Eaters."_

_That was the last straw. Hermione drew her wand, ready to hex the man for insulting her friend._

_"Whoa, Hermione," Draco said, grabbing her arm, "calm down."_

_"No," Hermione growled, struggling against Draco's hold._

_"Hermione, it's fine," he said, a bit remorsefully, "it's what I am."_

_"No!" Hermione exclaimed; "you aren't a Death Eater! You were a Death Eater! You've changed! Now, let go of me so I can give this man a piece of my mind!"_

_The man paled, realizing that he had just insulted Hermione Granger's friend._

_"Hermione! Stop!"_

_"Sorry," Draco apologized to the man, before wrestling her out the door and to the bench in front of the cafe._

_After a while, Hermione stopped fighting him._

_"Hermione," Draco said, "you usually ignore comments like those. What happened?"_

_Hermione sighed._

_"You've changed, and no one accepts you for what you are."_

_"But I've done so much evil," Draco said, "I've killed innocent people to save my skin."_

_"Yes, but you turned against the Dark!"_

_Draco sighed._

_"Hermione, today is New Year's Eve. The last day of December! Loosen Up!"_

_Hermione jumped up._

_"Alright! I'll loosen up," she said, grabbing his hand._

_"Where are you going," Draco asked._

_"To get a drink!"_

~(DMHG)~

_"Hermione, you've had quite a few beers and a margarita. Are you sure you want some wine, of the red variety?"_

_"Sure," Hermione said, "it's New Year's Eve! It's a Granger family tradition that once you are of drinking age, you need to get drunk on New Year's Eve!"_

_Draco was amazed that she wasn't slurring already._

_"How alcohol-tolerant are you?" he asked._

_"Pretty tolerant," she said, taking a sip of wine._

_"Hmm," he said._

_"The effects usually start happening about two to three hours after the first beer," she said._

_"So, you'll start feeling the effects at about...eleven thirty?"_

_"Yup," she said; "why aren't you drinking? I'd expect you to be."_

_"Well," he said, "I'm not as tolerant as you are, and if I have just one beer too much...yeah."_

_"Well," Hermione said, "you need to have at least one!"_

_Draco sighed, but accepted a beer._

_"Now," he said, "how's it possible that you, a Gryffindor, can drink better than me, a Slytherin?"_

_"Dunno," Hermione said, sipping her wine._

_"Well, I don't know either."_

~(DMHG)~

_"Wow," Draco said, "those fireworks are pretty awesome."_

_"Told ya," Hermione said, leaning on Draco as the effects of the beer started showing._

_"I do have to admit, the Weasleys are pretty good with fireworks," Draco said._

_"Yup."_

_Just then, there was a loud cough._

_"EXCUSE ME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," George said._

_"IT IS ALMOST TIME FOR THE TRADITIONAL NEW YEAR'S KISS," Fred said._

_"SO, FIND A PARTNER!" Fred and George said, gesturing towards Angelina and Katie, who were standing by their sides._

_Draco grinned._

_"Will you be my kissing partner?" he asked._

_"Why," Hermione said with a giggle, "we're only friends! We're not girlfriend and boyfriend!"_

_"Well," Draco said, "you did promise to be my girlfriend one day, and this is pretty close, so it counts."_

_"No," Hermione pouted, "you need to be girlfriend and boyfriend for the New Year's Kiss!"_

_"Well, will you be my girlfriend," he asked._

_"Yah," Hermione said, trying to kiss him._

_"Silly girl," he laughed; "we still have five minutes."_

_"But I'm not suure I can waaait thaaat long," Hermione said, feeling lightheaded._

_"I'm sure you can," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her._

_Four minutes later, there was another loud cough._

_"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GOT A PARTNER?" Fred asked._

_"IF YOU DO, SIT DOWN," George said._

_Nearly the whole crowd sat down, just a few people remained standing._

_"NOW, FIND YOUR KISSING PARTNER."_

_The remaining people made their way over to each other, and soon, everyone was partnered._

_"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE STAND UP!" George said._

_"THE BELLS WILL RING WHEN IT'S TIME TO KISS," Fred said._

_Draco put his arms on Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione gripped his shoulders._

_Silence fell all over the crowd, and everyone leaned in, just waiting for the bells._

_Finally, the bells rung, and Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's._

_Now, all he could hope was that Hermione wouldn't kill him for this in the morning._

* * *

><p>Hermione blushed, pulling out of Draco's mind.<p>

"Now that I think of it," she said, "I probably should've yelled and slapped you."

"I know, I know," Draco said, "but I think you were just a bit too busy, my pretty-haired girl."

"I was?" she asked.

"Yes; asking me to get the hangover potion."

Hermione blushed.

_Whoops._

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Draco said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione said, rubbing her stomach with a happy smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Hermione!" Draco said, "I'm home!"<em>

_Hermione nervously bit her lip, but went to the door to greet him._

_"Hey, what's the matter," he asked, seeing his wife's chewed up lip, a sure sign of worry._

_"Um..." she said, "do you want to sit down?"_

_"What happened," Draco asked worriedly._

_"Just sit down," Hermione snapped._

_Draco frowned but sat down._

_Hermione pulled a chair out and sat down, facing him. She took a deep breath in, and then spoke._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Draco just sat there for a second, stunned._

_"Are you...mad?" Hermione asked timidly._

_"Mad!" Draco exclaimed. "No way! How far in are you? Do you know what gender? Are we having twins, or just a single baby? Oh Merlin! Are we going to have triplets!?"_

_"Draco," Hermione said._

_"We need to go and buy baby things, right now! Should we buy a new house or turn my old office into the baby's room? What color should the walls be?"_

_"Draco," Hermione said._

_"By golly! We need to pay a visit to my parents and tell them the news! I can't wait to see my mother's face! She'll be so excited! I wonder what my dad's reaction's going to be; he's harder to predict. Wha-"_

_"DRACO!"_

_"Yes."_

_"One question at a time. I am two months in, and we are having a boy. We are only having a single baby, and we can wait a bit to buy baby things. We are not going to buy a new house; we're going to turn your old office into the baby's room, and the wall color can be decided on later. We are going to see your parents sometime within the next two days."_

_"Okay," Draco said, giving his wife a quick hug; "we're going tomorrow."_

~(DMHG)~

_"Hermione! Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "what a pleasant surprised!"_

_"Hello Mother," Draco said, hugging her and kissing her cheek._

_"Hermione," Narcissa said, giving the petite witch a hug._

_"Hello Narcissa," Hermione said._

_"Hello Draco, Hermione," Lucius said, coming down the stairs, "what brings you here?"_

_"We have a surprise," Draco said__ wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and resting his head on her's._

_"What is it," Narcissa asked curiously._

_"I'm pregnant," Hermione said._

_It took only a second to sink in._

_"She's pregnant!" Narcissa squealed, grabbing Lucius' hands and jumping; "we're going to be grandparents!"_

_Lucius was surprised, but didn't show it._

_"Why, congratulations," Lucius said, shaking Hermione's hand after Narcissa stopped her happy-dance._

_"Thank you," Hermione said with a blush._

_"How far in are you," Narcissa asked._

_"Two months," Hermione answered._

_"And tell me," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "how'd Draco react when he found out?"_

_"He started asking questions like crazy," Hermione answered._

_"Told you so," Narcissa crowed as Lucius sighed and handed over a few galleons._

_"You knew," Draco asked disappointedly._

_"No," Lucius said, "we just had a bet that when Hermione did get pregnant and told you, you'd either start asking questions like crazy, or faint."_

_"I wouldn't faint!" Draco exclaimed, appalled that his father thought such a thing._

_"Yeah, well," Narcissa said with a smirk, "that's what he did when he found out that I was pregnant."_

_"Narcissa," Lucius scolded, turning red._

_"You did?" Draco asked, grinning._

_"I did," Lucius sighed._

_He was never going to live his down._

* * *

><p>"I'll make dinner," Draco said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.<p>

"You'd better not call Litzy to make it," Hermione warned him before heading towards her bedroom.

Draco ducked his head, knowing all too well that when she threatened him like that, she meant it.

All too well.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later:<em>

"Draco. Lucius. Malfoy," Hermione snarled, throwing her head back, "if I get out of this alive, I swear; you will NEVER, EVER be able to have another child again! Furthermore, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month!"

Draco paled considerably as Hermione continued her angry rant.

As for Harry and Ron, they were just snickered at Draco's predicament; it was quite funny to see Hermione ranting at Draco while holding his hand so tight that there was almost no blood flow.

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed, tears, flowing down her cheeks; "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"Hermione," her mother said, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face, "calm down; I know it hurts, but you need to stay calm. And, screaming at Draco isn't going to accomplish anything!"

"Hmm," Mr. Granger said, "I do believe that's the same advice your mother gave to you as you were screaming at me! I'm not sure you were listening though."

"Keith, you're not helping!"

As Mrs. Granger continued trying to calm Hermione down, Narcissa leaned into Lucius' ear.

"I think that our son chose a very good wife."

"I agree," Lucius said smugly, "I haven't seen Draco that pale ever since I yelled at him for touching my potion supplies, and that was a long time ago."

"True," Narcissa mused; "the only time I have seen him that pale when was Voldemort branded him with that all-cursed Dark Mark."

"Mmm," Lucius grunted.

Finally, after a very long time, Hermione and Draco's son and heir was born.

As the nurse cleaned him off, the boy wailed loudly.

Draco timidly stepped forward to meet his son, and seeing that he was still crying, gave his son his finger to hold onto.

The boy immediately quieted down, causing Ginny, Lavender, Pansy, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Gabrielle, Narcissa, and Mrs. Granger to coo.

All the men (except for Draco, who was too busy with his son), rolled their eyes.

After the boy was wrapped up in a blanket, Draco picked him up and brought him over to an exhausted Hermione.

Hermione took her son from his father and held him close. As she held him, a tear fell from her cheek, landing on her son's nose.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered, wiping the tear off of his skin.

At his mother's touch, the boy opened his eyes, causing the room to fall silent.

His eyes, already, were a molten silver, just like his father.

"That's different," the nurse said in a hushed whisper, "most babies get their eye color at nine months, and their eye color is permanent at age one. I, however, think that this is going to be his permanent color."

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"What's his name going to be," Ginny asked.

Hermione paused for a second.

"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"No," Draco said, "he's a Scorpius, but he isn't a Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy. He looks like a Scorpius Caspian Malfoy."

The adults all around the room nodded.

"Scorpius Caspian Malfoy, you are going to have two pairs of god parents. Ginny and Blaise; and Pansy and Ron."

"Me," Ron squeaked, "why not Harry?"

"Because," Harry said calmly, "the next Malfoy is going to have me as a godfather. Hermione has already decided; Daphne and I, and Theo and Lavender."

"Me," Lavender asked, "why? Doesn't she hate me for stealing Ron?"

"No," Hermione said, "this is my way of forgiving you, and seeing the way that you treat Lizzy, I trust you with my child."

"Alright," Ginny interrupted before Lavender could start crying in joy, "stop being a baby hog!"

The adults all laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, but handed Scorpius over.

As Scorpius was being passed around, Narcissa and Lucius went over to Hermione's parents.

"Hello," Narcissa said, "I'm Narcissa, and this is Lucius; we're Draco's parents."

Hermione's mom extended her hand.

"I am Chrystin, and this is Keith; we're Hermione's parents."

After the handshakes were exchanged, there was an awkward silence between both sets of parents before Keith turned to face Lucius.

"I'm still debating whether I should give your son an earful for knocking up my daughter."

Lucius smirked.

"Go for it."

"Keith!" Chrystin exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

Narcissa and Lucius just chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Nine Years Later:<em>

"Mom," Heather Louisa Malfoy said, bouncing Hermione and Draco to consciousness, "can we bake some cookies today?"

As Draco captured their bouncing seven-year old girl, Hermione answered.

"Absolutely, Heath. What are Cody and Scorpius up to?"

"Last time I checked, Cody was asking Scorp for advice on how to get Christina's attention."

"Christina?" Draco asked, "Longbottom."

"Yeah," Heather said.

However, before the conversation could continue, both boys ran through the door.

"What did I say about running," Hermione scolded as her eight-year old and nine-year old got onto the bed.

"Dunno," Cody said, giving her mom a smirk that he had obviously picked up from his father.

Hermione sighed, but made room under the covers for the two boys.

"What are we going to do today," Scorpius asked his father.

"I don't know," Draco answered, ruffling his nine-year old's hair.

"Mom and I are going to make cookies," Heather told Scorpius.

"Awesome," Cody Matthew Malfoy exclaimed, "can you make those awesome cinnamon sugar cookies again?"

"Of course," Hermione said, grinning as her eight year old burrowed into his dad's side.

Scorpius and Cody were daddy's boys, and Heather was mommy's girl. However, the kids loved both of their parents, and tried their best to be good, but it didn't always work.

No, not always.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later:<em>

"Mom," Heather said, "why can't I go to Hogwarts too?"

Hermione just smiled.

"You are a bit too young. Plus, Cody has to go first. When Scorpius turns twelve, he'll go into second year and Cody will start first year. Then, when Scorpius is thirteen and Cody is twelve, you'll be eleven, old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"So Scorp will be in third year and Cody will be in second year when I start first?"

"Yup," Hermione answered, "now let's wave goodbye to Scorp."

As the train pulled out of the station, the Malfoy family waved goodbye to Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Later:<em>

"Scorpius! Stop!" Heather yelled, beating on Cody's back. "Let go of me, Cody!"

"Heather," Cody growled, "Mark should know better than to mess around with you! Father specifically told Scorpius and I to make sure that no boys tried any funny business with you!"

"Cody! I am in fifth year. I am fifteen years old, and I can deal with him if I need to! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He wants you to be his girlfriend! Tell me that isn't wrong!" Cody exclaimed; "You're too young!"

Heather looked over at where Scorpius had Mark pinned up against the wall. As Scorpius drew his wand to hex him, Heather started screaming.

"Scorpius, don't you dare hurt him! Don't you dare! Scorpius!"

However, before Scorpius frighten Mark off, a loud voice stopped him.

"Scorpius; let the boy go, and Cody, let go of Heather."

Scorpius lowered his arm and let go of Mark's robes and shirt-collar as Cody released Heather

Heather rushed over to Mark.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said in a choked voice.

Heather glared at Scorpius and Cody before healing Mark's black eye and bruised chin.

After he was all healed, Heather helped him stand up.

The two of them then looked over to where Hermione was scolding Cody and Scorpius.

"I don't care if you two are Slytherin! This behavior is unacceptable; I expect you two to go over there and apologize to your sister's friend!"

Scorpius, showing his Gryffindor side, spoke up.

"Mum, we are sixteen and seventeen! I can make decisions for myself, and you know what? Father told Cody and I to make sure that no boys tried any funny business with Heath! There is no way that I am apologizing to that kid! He was messing around with my sister!"

"Scorp," Hermione said, getting an evil look in her eyes, "if you don't get over there are and apologize to your sister's friend, I will tell Allison what you did to the snitch!"

Scorpius paled.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Scorp; now that you've put the snitch under your control, all you need to do is move your eyes. The snitch will be compelled to go wherever you land your eyes; however, the spell only lasts for fifteen seconds, so you need to act fast."<em>

_Hermione frowned._

_"Hem-hem."_

_The two whirled around, coming face-to-face with one very angry Hermione Malfoy._

_"So that's how you did it!" Hermione yelled, marching over to Draco and slapping him._

_"And that's what I should've done on New Year's," Hermione snarled._

_"Whoa," Draco said, raising his hands, "your hormones are going haywire. Is it your special week?"_

_"No, this is what's really on my mind," Hermione hissed.  
><em>

_"Um, mom," Scorpius said, his voice cracking, though he was way past puberty, "what's this about?"_

_"And you, young man," she said, "are in so-..."_

_Hermione paused. _

_Then giggled._

_"This is PERFECT blackmail!"_

* * *

><p>Scorpius glared at his mom; dang.<p>

Earlier in the year, he had gone to his father for some love-help, and they just happened to be talking in the library; his mom's favorite place to go.

Though she was thirty eight (having him at the age of 21), she still resorted to blackmail.

"Alright," he gritted out.

"And, you better say it nice and loud," Hermione said, smirking like a true Malfoy.

Scorpius rigidly marched over to the boy and apologized, Cody following less than half a threat later.

Even after twenty years, Hermione still had pretty hair, and a Slytherin side.

Draco just smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, how was that? Yeah, I know that the ending is kind of lame, but give me a break! I wrote this all in a day, I was so excited to post it. Please, check out my profile and other Dramiones. I accept story requests, and if you want to challenge me with a story request, PM me. I will do up to five chapters, and if I have the time, ten. I will, however, not write anything past T (unless it's just plain descriptive about the amount blood, guts, and gore). Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Whenever you feel sad, just remember that somewhere in this world there's an idiot pulling a door that says "PUSH".<p>

-Anonymous


End file.
